Unsettled Time
was an episode about three Daleks that get thrown out of the Last Great Time War and end up in 2010. Chapter One To begin with a Dalek called T1 looked at a screen projected by an advance computer showing the occurrences of the Time War. As the Dalek noted all the details that the screen showed he noticed an unusual detail. The Dalek moved slightly forward and aligned his manipulator arm with a circular knob that allowed a Dalek to access the computer's files. The Dalek rotated his plunger to change the files that had just appeared on the screen. The Dalek marked on a search for more information on the date. The Dalek searched information on the aftermath of how himself and two other Dalek had fell out of the Time of the Time War and how they survived. The Daleks were operating a maintenance ship of other remote activated sonic canons that where to be used to destroy a Gallifreyian city. Moments ago the Daleks had been ordered to signal the weapons of destruction to be activated until a Gallifreyan device caused the ship's time travel components to malfunction and send them to an unknown location. "It appears that we have been transported to the Solar System in two thousand and ten. Is the Time corridor projector operational?" Dalek T1 stated after he realised there position. "The Time corridor projector is in-operational and needs extended repair." A Dalek called T2 reported as he checked several monitors showing the statistics of there vehicle. Dalek T1 dislocated his plunger from the screen device and turned around facing toward Dalek T3 operating mechanisms that kept there saucer afloat in the space they currently inhabit. "Is our ship still capable of usage?" Dalek T1 asked Dalek T3. "Our ship is still operational, however repairs are needed for multiple trips." Dalek T3 reported as he pulled a switch with his left claw. "We are needed at Gallifrey though we need repairs. We shall travel to the nearby planet called Earth to seize what technology and resources we need." T1 said before he turned around and looked at his unit of screens showing Earth. The two Daleks operated there units and the next moment they were soaring towards Earth in a blur. Chapter Two The silver spinning saucer stopped close by Earth's atmosphere and was positioned in the space that enclosed Earth. "We are ready for a trip to Earth. What is my next command?" T2 responded to their ship stoping. T1 focused his attention to a corner of the screen that pleased him with a answer following. "We need data of Earth in order to seize our requirements to return to our time. Analyse one of those human technology models. Perhaps we can get some advantage with this primitive technology." T1 said as he examined the chart of the satellite. Following commands T3 slowly moved there ship closely to a small white station with two panels. When their ship was closed enough to the satellite T2 activated the saucer's door to open by operating a series of holographic screens with his plunger. The saucer's door vibrated slightly with a howling sound as the air inside their craft leaked out. T1 moved toward the door and extended his plunger toward the satellite until it made contact and slowly T1 forced its manipulator arm back towards him. T3 worked at an amazing speed operating a device that created a force field that attracted items of a certain mass and weight toward them. The satellite glowed with a blue energy field that forced the satellite toward their ship. T1 relocated his plunger on a control switch with a system of numbers. T1 worked fast at hacking the satellite's data and used hydraulic force to rip out the manual system and moved away from the door and located himself in front of T2. "Extract the data from this technology. Report your results." T1 announced as he ejected his arm forward give T2 the damaged systems of sparking wires, plates, and electricity circuits. T2 grasped the bundle with his left two clawed pincher and set up his unit of computers and holographic screens with his free plunger. T2 suctioned his plunger on the technology and ordered and searched the bundle for a piece that he could use to extract data. T2 found a wire he could attach to his units and plugged the wire into a socket with beacons and censors around it. T1 still positioned by T2 watched the screen collect information. "The data shows that this satellite belongs to NASA and shows information about Earth's continents and there positions per time zone." T2 reported. "This data is of use. Identify the location of this NASA." T1 turned around and moved toward his units of screens showing Earth. "Our plan is near completion." See also * * Category:Stories featuring Daleks